I loved her first
by BMC1984
Summary: Songfic to Heartland's I loved her first. Edward watches a now grown Renesmee with Jacob, heartbroken as he realizes he is going to have to give his little girl away.


**A/N:**

**I own nothing in this sweet little oneshot not Edward, or Twilight, or the song, I loved her first by Heartland.**

**~Read~Review~Enjoy~**

* * *

Alice had decided Renesmee needed a sweet sixteen party. Granted she was only seven she had looked like a teenager for almost a year now. Initially I protested not wanting to admit my little girl had grown up; but Nessie's frequent requests were harder to resist than Alice's. The party consisting of only the family was beginning to wind down as my siblings took off for some alone time with their spouses. The remaining guests consisted of Carlisle, Esme, Bella and I and of course Jacob. The music continued to play as I noticed Carlisle take Esme's hand leading her out of the room. I pulled Bella closer to me as I glanced over to my little girl.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
__Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world_

Nessie looked beautiful in a strapless lilac dress, a silver tiara sitting on top of her beautiful bronze curls that hung loosely around her face. With her arms around Jacob's neck I watched as she lay her head on his chest slowing the movement of their dancing to a slight shuffling of their feet.

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
__So be careful when you hold my girl_

Jacob glanced over at Bella and I. Bella's present to Renesmee this year was the gift of her shield. For the entire night I was unable to enter Renesmee or Jake's head. Sadly they both knew this and it was slowly killing me to watch them knowing they didn't have to hold back their thoughts. I didn't however have to read their thoughts to know how much they loved each other, the look in their eyes said it all. My mind was flooded with memories of her as a little girl, passing through my mind almost as quickly as she had grown. Bella's hand reached down to mine as she slowly pulled me out of the room. Jake already spoke with me, I knew what was coming but that didn't mean that I had to like it.

_Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Bella winked at Jake as we exited the room. I stood at the other end of the door frozen as I listened in to their private moment. The sound of Vivaldi's Autumn concerto played quietly in the background. I could hear his heart rate increase as he dropped to his knee followed by the Nessie's gasp for air. 'Renesmee Carlie Cullen,' Jake's voice remained steadfast, 'I have loved you from the day you were born, I can't imagine a day without you in my life. Will you spend an eternity with me?' I could hear Renesmee smiling as she bent down wrapping her arms around Jake. Bella reassuringly wrapped her arms around my waist resting her head on my shoulder as we heard Renesmee's lips meet Jakes.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep_

I buried my head in Bella's hair, closing my eyes tightly I found it hard to stand. All of my years, everything I had lived through, all the horrors of death I had seen, it was nothing compared to loosing Renesmee. As if on queue Renesmee came running out the door. 'Daddy' she squealed showing me the ring on her finger.

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

Maybe I hadn't truly lost my daughter I smiled as I hugged her in congratulations. She let go too quickly and swiftly went back to Jacob. I tried to keep my smile, not wanting to ruin her perfect moment.

_How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights_

Renesmee stretched leaning further into Jacob and yawned. 'I'm tired' she sighed. Jake softly kissed the top of her head 'Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning.' he whispered. I suddenly realized that shortly he would be sharing a bed with my little girl. I fought back the urge to snap his neck when Nessie again wrapped her arms around me. 'I love you daddy, goodnight.' she kissed my cheek. If I had a heart it would have melted at that moment.

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

Bella slipped off as well and suddenly it was Jake and I standing in the room. Jake was still wearing a huge grin that just screamed she's mine now, however his thoughts were drastically different. I didn't know if he realized with Bella now gone the shield was lifted. In his mind I watched as he stepped down the stairs seven years ago and watched Rose gently rock her. Through his thoughts I was able to feel the impact of the imprint. I watched as he saw Renesmee's tiny face smiling back up at him.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
__And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep_

'Thanks Edward.' Jake said as he turned to walk out of the room. In his thoughts he saw the four of us, Bella, Renesmee, and I as well as him. All of the times we included him as one of our own, he had come to see me as a second father.

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

'Jacob,' I called he turned around to face me again. 'Congratulations son.' I smiled, this time more genuinely. 'I always knew this was coming, it just seems so soon.' I mumbled looking for an excuse to forgive my earlier behavior.

_From the first breath she breathed  
__When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep_

'She'll always be your little princess.' Jake assured me. 'I will never take that place in her heart.' I knew he meant it, and I knew he was right, but I couldn't help but feel saddened. It took me over a hundred years to find Bella and Renesmee, to feel the love I never knew I could.

_Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you_

'Just wait until your in my position.' I paused for a moment. 'At least you won't have to worry about that for many years.' I added quickly letting him know I was in no hurry to become a grandparent. Jake laughed hesitantly as he turned and walked out of the room not wanting to broach that subject. I turned and walked towards Renesmee's room, quietly opening the door and watched her as she slept, closing my eyes I listened to the steady rhythm of her heart knowing I would always hold a special place in it.

_I loved her first _


End file.
